Nintendo Emoji Match
Disney Emoji Match is an app for IOS and Android that is a 3 in a row match game starring your favorite Nintendo characters as emojis. Over 100+ emojis were available at launch wih tons added each week. By allowing all acces to keyboard you can use the emojis you unlock as actual emojis (on IOS you can use them as stickers in messages too)! The game is played simply by sliding an emoji in any of the cardinal directions to try and match three or more of that emoji in a row. Game Modes Regular Mode This mode is just a normal game giving you one minute to get the highest score you can get and try for the top of the leaderboards. You can play this mode an unlimited amount of times everyday but get very little rewards/coins. This mode is great if you want to level up an emoji. Battle Mode In battle mode you must go through eight levels of battling one character of your choosing. You get five lives and only lose one if you fail the challenge. If all five lives are lost the battle is failed. If all eight challenges are complete you unlock the character you have battled. You can only play this mode once a day but get good rewards and lots of coins. This mode is best for unocking emojis. Online Match This mode is just like a regular mode except your competing againts other players in real time for the highest score. The winner of the match gets tons of rewards and if five matches are won in a row you unlock a random costume for one of your emojis. You can play this mode an unlimited amount of times each day with a chance of getting great rewards/coins. This mode is great for unlocking costumes for emojis. Limited Time Events At least one time every week there is a limited time event. In this mode you must complete twenty different challenges and are given unlimited lives. Each challenge gives you a different reward. If all twenty challenges are complete before the events end an emoji corresponding with the event wll be unlocked (sometimes the emoji is an event exclusive and won't appear regularly after the event). Emojis Super Mario Emojis Donkey Kong Emojis The Legend of Zelda Emojis Metroid Emojis Kirby Emojis Yoshi Emojis Starfox Emojis Pokemon Emojis Splatoon Emojis Animal Crossing Emojis Space Invaders Emojis Sonic the Hedgehog Emojis Game & Watch Emojis Bomberman Emojis Item Emojis Item Emojis are emojis that can be equipped to characters to use in any gamemode. Each item has a special ability that will be used when equipped. Some of these abilities are better in other modes and on other characters. Item Emojis can be obtained by playing the game regularly and finding them, unlocking them through Battle Mode, betting them and winning in online matches, and/or by unlocking them through Limited Time Events. Item Emojis can be used on the emoji keyboard as well. You can lose item emojis by betting them in online matches. Super Mario Item Emojis Donkey Kong Item Emojis The Legend of Zelda Item Emojis Battle Mode Challenges Mario Emoji Battles Donkey Kong Emoji Battles The Legend of Zelda Emoji Battles Metroid Emoji Battles Kirby Emoji Battles Yoshi Emoji Battles Star Fox Emoji Battles Pokemon Emoji Battles Splatoon Emoji Battles Animal Crossing Emoji Battles Sonic the Hedgehog Emoji Battles Limited Time Events Space Invaders Extreme Anniversarry Event (6/17/19) Possible Challenges To unlock Squid you must complete 25 Space Invaders Extreme challenges *Item Challenge - Collect ten spaceship items *Battle Challenge - Defeat Squid or defeat crab *Clear Challenge - Clear all the Invaders Added Content *Added Space Invaders Extreme challenges *Added Squid emoji *Added Crab emoji *Added Octopus Emoji Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Anniversarry Event (6/18/19) Possible Challenges *Item Challenge - Colect Chaos Emeralds *Battle Challenge - Defeat Chaos or defeat Dr. Eggman *Clear Challenge - Clear Chaos Puddles Added Content *Added Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Challenges *Added Sonic the Hedgehog emoji *Added Tails emoji *Added Knuckles emoji *Added Amy Rose emoji *Added Big the Cat emoji *Added E-102 Gamma emoji *Added Super Sonic emoji *Added Dr. Eggman emoji *Added Chaos emoji Pokemon Conquest Aniverssary Event (6/18/19) Possible Challenges Hero is unlocked by completeing 15 challenges and Nobunaga is unlocked by completing 25 challenges *Item Challege - collect elemental stones *Battle Challenge - Defeat Nobunaga Added Content *Added Pokemon Conquest challenges *Added Hero & Eevee emoji *Added Hero & Eeveelution emoji *Added Hero & Arceus emoji *Added Nobunaga & Hyperion emoji *Added Nobunaga & Zekrom emoji Parachute (Game & Watch) Aniverssary Event (6/19/19) Possible Challenges Parachuter is unlocked by completing 25 Challenges *Item Challenge - collect parachutes *Clear Challenge - Clear all water from the board Added Content *Added Parachute (Game & Watch) challenges *Added Parachuter Emoji *Added Parachute Item Emoji Bomberman DS Aniverssary Event (6/21/19) Possible Challenges *Item Challenge - Collect ten Bomb items *Clear Challenge - Clear all bricks *Battle Challenge - Defeat Black Bomber Added Content *Added Bomberman Emoji *Added Black Bomber Emoji Mario Golf: Advance Tour Aniverssary Event (6/22/19) Possible Challenges Complete 10 challenges to unlock Golf Ball Item Emoji and Complete 25 challenges to unlock Neil and Ella *Item Challenge - Collect ten Golf Ball items *Clear Challenge - Clear all holes from the board *Battle Challenge - Defeat Neil or Ella Added Content *Added Mario Golf: Advance Tour Challenges *Added Golf Ball Item Emoji *Added Neil Emoji *Added Ella Emoji Mario Tennis Aces Aniverssary Event (6/22/19) Possible Challenges Complete 10 challenges to unlock Tennis Ball Item Emoji, Complete 15 challenges to unlock Mario's, Luigi's, Peach's, and Toad's Tennis outfit Complete 25 challenges to unlock Wario's, Waluigi's, Toadette's, Bowser's, and Rosalina's Tennis outfit *Item Challenge - Collect ten Tennis Ball items *Clear Challenge - Clear all Tennis Nets *Battle Challenge - Defeat Boo, Spike, or Chain Chomp Added Content *Added Mario Tennis Aces Challenges *Added Tennis Ball Item Emojis *Added Mario's Tennis outfit *Added Luigi's Tennis outfit *Added Peach's Tennis outfit *Added Toad's Tennis outfit *Added Wario's Tennis outfit *Added Waluigi's Tennis outfit *Added Toadette's Tennis outfit *Added Bowser's Tennis outfit *Added Rosalina's Tennis outfit *Added Boo emoji *Added Spike emoji *Added Chain Chomp emoji Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Aniverssary Event (6/24/19) Possible Challenges Complete 5 challenges to unlock Hurdle item emoji, complete 10 challenges to unlock Peach Leotard outfit, complete 15 challenges to unlock Daisy Leotard outfit, complete 25 challenges to unlock Rosalina leotard outfit. *Item Challenge - Collect ten Hurdle items *Clear Challenge - Clear all bronze and silver medals from the board *Battle Challenge - Defeat Mario or Sonic Added Content *Mario and Sonic at the 2016 Olympic Games challenges *Added Peach leotard outfit *Added Daisy leotard outfit *Added Rosalina leotard outfit Pokemon Battle Revolution Aniverssary Event (6/25/19) Possible Challenges *Item Challenge - Collect ten Quick Claws *Battle Challenge - Defeat Ivysaur, Charmeleon, or Wartortle Added Content *Added Pokemon Battle Revolution challenges *Added Pidgey and Shiny Pidgey *Added Pidgeotto and Shiny Pidgeotto *Added Pidgeot and Shiny Pidgeot Donkey Kong Land Aniverssary Event (6/26/19) Possible Challenges Complete 15 challenges to unlock Expresso and complete 25 challenges to unlock Rambi *Item Challenge - Collect ten Banana items *Clear Challenge - Clear all the Kristen’s from the board *Battle Challenge - Defeat King K. Rool Added Content *Added Donkey Kong Land challenges *Added Rambi The Rhino emoji *Added Expresso the Ostrich emoji *Added Banana Item Emoji